


Jealousy Sucks

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, confused mahiru, jealous kuro, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hyde clings to Mahiru most of the night, Kuro gets jealous, but doesn’t exactly know why until Mahiru talks to him later while eating dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Sucks

Now let’s get one thing straight, Kuro always thought he was just a lazy, shut in vampire. But something was making him angry. Kuro growled when Hyde laid his arm over Mahiru again, and laughed at something in the story his Eve was telling. Glaring at his game, Kuro tightened his grip, before feeling eyes on him. Glancing up, Kuro noticed Mahiru looking at him with a worried look in his eyes.

“Then what happened Shorty?” Hyde laughed, banging his fists on the table with laughter. Mahiru turned his attention back on the vampire of greed with a small smile. Licht grabbed onto his drink, and glared at his servamp, earning a grin from Hyde. Mahiru laughed slightly, which made Kuro looked up. “That brat was too weak to even get his servamp out of the butterfly cage? That’s hilarious!”

“Well then,” Mahiru began, grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it. Kuro looked down at his game, uninterested with the story. He had no idea why he was feeling so tense and angry, but he needed to distract himself before he caused a scene that he didn’t want. “Kuro grabbed onto me, and we flew in the air, chasing the car that Lily was trapped on. And then he used our bond’s chain as a fishing pole as he dropped me. I can’t remember how awesome it felt, but when I grabbed Lily in his cage, Kuro pulled me back up, and it just felt so good to have my feet back on the ground.”

Hyde laughed obnoxiously again, and Kuro tensed, watching his younger brother with a glare. Licht smacked the vampire against the back of his head with his fist, and growled for him to be quiet. Mahiru laughed slightly, and looked at Kuro again. When he saw the sour expression, his smile left his face, and he careful slid a hand against Kuro’s that was tensed on the game device. Kuro felt the warmth of his Eve’s touched, and relaxed slighty. Glancing at his Eve, Mahiru smiled at him, and nodded towards the exit. It was getting late afterall.

“Well, thanks for inviting us here guys,” Mahiru said, as he stood up along with his servamp. Hyde frowned when he saw they were getting ready to leave, but stopped when Licht threw him a deadly glare. Turning his attention back to the owner of sloth, Licht nodded, and watched as Mahiru smiled at him, and grabbed his servamp by the arm. “We’ll talk soon. See ya soon.”

Leaving the karoke place, Mahiru let go of Kuro, and watched as the servamp kept his gaze on the path underneath him. Frowning, Mahiru got close to him, and wrapped his pinky finger, and wrapped it around Kuro’s finger. Kuro finally looked at their combined hands, and then looked up at Mahiru. Mahiru smiled at him, and rubbed his free thumb against the servamp’s tense knuckles. Kuro turned a slight red color, and turned his face away, but he didn’t let go of his Eve’s hand. 

“You want some ramen when we get home?” Mahiru asked, when he saw their apartment in sight. Kuro stayed silent, but Mahiru saw a slight nod from the servamp. Frowning, Mahiru noticed Kuro has been acting weird since they met with Hyde and Licht. Sighing, Mahiru tightened his grip on Kuro’s fingers, and led them up the stairs to the front door. “We’ll even have the good kind you love!”

Kuro watched as Mahiru opened the door, and walked them inside. Mahiru let go of Kuro, and toed off his shoes. Glancing one last time at Kuro, Mahiru smiled softly at him, and walked into the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Kuro watched his Eve disappear, before slipping off his boots, and sitting in the middle of the couch in the living room. Turning on the television, Kuro stared absentmindly at an anime he wasn’t familiar with, before the smell of ramen filled his senses, and Mahiru came walking in with two steaming bowls of the good soup. 

“Thanks,” Kuro mumbled, looked at the broth with no interest. Kuro had no idea why he was feeling this way, and he didn’t like it. Mahiru sat down next to Kuro, and sipped at his soup, but when Kuro didn’t even reach for his, Mahiru stopped, and placed his down. Kuro noticed, and looked at his Eve slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Mahiru said, muting the anime they were somewhat watching. Kuro sighed, but turned to face his Eve when the boy turned to face him. Once they were facing each other, Kuro gazed carefully into Mahiru’s brown eyes, and saw the concern filling them. “You’ve been acting weird since we met with Hyde and Licht. Are you okay?”

Kuro growled when Mahiru said Hyde’s name, and the teen lifted an eyebrow. Kuro looked up at his Eve fully. Mahiru saw frustration, confusion, and jealousy in Kuro’s red eyes. Wait? Jealousy? Why was his servamp jealous. Leaning over, Mahiru ruffled Kuro’s blue hair, and smiled at him. Kuro bit his lip when he realized Mahiru must’ve figured out why he felt the way he did.

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked, looking at the nervous vampire in the eyes. Kuro glanced at Mahiru’s face, and sighed when he saw the relief on the other’s face. “Are you jealous of how close Hyde was to me earlier?”

Kuro swallowed. Jealous? Now that he mentioned it, jealousy did feel like this, but Kuro hasn’t been jealous of anything for a long time. This was a new kind of jealousy that he never felt yet. He just didn’t like how close his younger brother was to his Eve. Every servamp felt this way, right? Mahiru chuckled when he saw Kuro trying to figure out why he was jealous, before reaching over, and handing him his cooling ramen. Kuro took it, and let his mind stop thinking as he enjoyed his ramen.

When they were done, Mahiru grabbed their bowls, and made his way into the kitchen to do the dishes. Kuro watched him leave, before getting up, and following him slowly. When Mahiru was putting the dishes in the water, and putting them to soak, he felt someone’s hands wrap around his waist, and a face shoving it’s way into his neck. Mahiru stopped as he felt Kuro’s mouth on where his neck met his shoulders. Swallowing, Mahiru felt Kuro mumble something in his neck, but he didn’t know what.

“I’m sorry,” Kuro mumbled, tightening his grip on his Eve’s waist. Mahiru smiled softly, and leaned back against his servamp’s hold. Kuro purred into the teen’s neck, and sighed in comfort. Mahiru never used to let him get this close in his human form. “I guess I was a little jealous. But seeing him all over you the way he was made my chest tight and I couldn’t stand it.”

Mahiru snickered, and wiped the water off his hands. Turning in Kuro’s hold, Mahiru pressed their head together, and closed his eyes. He could practically feel Kuro’s face flushing red. Smiling, Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck, and brought him closer until their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Kuro’s eyes widened, before they fluttered close, and he sighed softly in the warm embrace.

“Kuro,” Mahiru whispered against the servamp’s chest. Kuro hummed, letting him know he was listening. Mahiru pulled from Kuro, and looked the servamp in the eyes. Kuro did the same, and gasped when he saw the trust and something else in the Eve’s eyes. “You don’t have to feel jealous okay? You’re my only servamp, and I only want you okay? Hyde is just a friend that doesn’t know boundries. You are the one and only, and I am glad we have our contract. Please don’t forget that, okay?”

Kuro felt his emotions well up, and he stuffed his face deeper into Mahiru’s neck. Mahiru laughed when he felt Kuro’s emotion through their bond. Hugging the servamp harder, Mahiru pressed a kiss to Kuro’s neck, and backed away. Kuro hid his eyes with his bangs, so Mahiru brushed them from his face to see so much happiness that was in the red eyes. Rubbing the dark circles under Kuro’s eyes with his thumbs, Mahiru turned back around, and finished the dishes quickly as his servamp watched.

“When I’m done here, why don’t we watch that anime you love so much?” Mahiru asked, glancing at the surprised servamp. Kuro nodded quicker then Mahiru ever seen, and then went cat. Seeing Kuro pounce off like his uncle was chasing him with the broom again made Mahiru snicker at the memory. “I guess the simplest things, can make anyone happy.”

“Mahiru!” Kuro’s cat voice called from the living room. Mahiru finished putting the dry dishes away, as Kuro’s voice sounded again. “Hurry! It’s starting!”

Rolling his eyes, Mahiru folded the towel, and made his way to the living room. Kuro was still in his cat form, but he still had to excited look in his eyes. Sitting down, Mahiru turned his attention to the anime as Kuro crawled into his lap, and curled up. Smiling down at him, Mahiru lightly scratched behind Kuro’s cat ears, and felt the vampire cat begin to purr. At that moment, Mahiru realized he’s glad he picked up Kuro that day, and that he wouldn’t want it any other way. Relaxing, the two cuddled closer to each other as the anime finished its opening, and began the plot-line.


End file.
